


The Watchtower Initiative (or how Agent Abigail Brand effortlessly recruited a group of  B-List Avengers)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Character Introduction, Files, Gen, Lesbian Character, Minor Character(s), Omnipotence, Recruitment, Sass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a Skull invasion on the horizon, S.W.O.R.D sends Abigail Brand to retrieve the superpowered beings deemed too "Unstable" for S.H.I.E.L.D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watchtower Initiative (or how Agent Abigail Brand effortlessly recruited a group of  B-List Avengers)

Abigail stood outside the dingy Chicago apartment complex with a slight feeling of confusion,the woman she looked for was living here of all places? Shrugging her shoulders she headed into the elevator,where she lived was none of her business,as long as she was able to recruit the woman,that was all that mattered.

Stopping in front of the door to apartment B23,she took out the file and decided to have a quick review of the mark.

_Lorelei Lee,age 26 years and 234 days.Known abilities are Pyrokinesis,subject is believed to have worked with Hydra and has one known connection,an Astrophysicist girlfriend named Amberly Tyrell.Subject is hostile when threatened and considered very volatile, approach with caution._

She sighed and straightened her shoulders,just what she needed,a hostile prospect. Curling her fingers into a fist,she knocked on the door once,twice,three times before she heard a commotion on the other side of the door,a long clash,like someone had fallen before the door was wrenched open and a taller woman was in her face.

_"What?"_ The woman hissed,brown hair falling out of a hurriedly done ponytail. 

Abigail cleared her throat and took a step forward."My name is Abigail Brand and I would like to speak to you about The Watchtower Initiative, It's a highly classified government-" Her introduction was cut off by Lorelei pulling her inside and closing the door behind her.

"This is one of those groups,kinda like The Avengers,right?" Lorelei asked,arms crossed in a defiant stance.

"That is correct" Abigail nodded."If you choose to accept,you'll be placed In a group with similarly powerful beings" Lorelei pondered this for a moment before shaking her head."Nope,sorry.Like I told Fury,I have no interest in joining a superhero fraternity. This has been a nice visit,but I think you'd better hit the road and find someone else."

Abigail stands and heads towards the door before hitting Lorelei with her main weapon."What if I could offer Amberly a meeting with Hank McCoy?"

Lorelei sputters "What!? That would thrill her,he's like,her personal Jesus or whatever." She pauses and narrows her eyes."But you're only going to give her the meeting if I join up,aren't you?"

Abigail nodded,knowing she had her hooked.

"What are we going up against first?"


End file.
